Here we seek to develop a more effective and targeted electroporation device for the clinical treatment of cancerous solid tumors. The application of using electroporation to transfect therapeutic agents into a tumor cells in the clinician setting is an exciting approach to a targeted treatment of cancer. The challenge for this work is to further develop a clinical electroporation device that will use the phenomenon of wave interference to produce a targeted electroporation waveform to increase the effectiveness of transfection.